


冰点

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Tension, 我想做一颗翡翠白菜, 结果我写出来的是晒干了的大白菜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 从认识Brandt开始的那一天起，Ethan一直都知道，Brandt是那个与他所有朋友都不同的存在。他不会像Luther一样跟他谈点老大哥知心话，不会像Benji一样对他唯命是从，不会像Jane，像Zhen，像Declan一样完全屈服于他的决定。Brandt从来都不是听命于他的小队成员，他是他的联络人，是他的行动指挥官，是IMF的首席分析师，是庞大的官僚系统里的高层文职，也是他的理智与欲念，是他的冰点。而Brandt一直在与他保持着距离。





	冰点

从认识Brandt开始的那一天起，Ethan一直都知道，Brandt是那个与他所有朋友都不同的存在。他不会像Luther一样跟他谈点老大哥知心话，不会像Benji一样对他唯命是从，不会像Jane，像Zhen，像Declan一样完全屈服于他的决定。

Brandt从来都不是听命于他的小队成员，他是他的联络人，是他的行动指挥官，是IMF的首席分析师，是庞大的官僚系统里的高层文职，也是他的理智与欲念，是他的冰点。

而Brandt一直在与他保持着距离。

-01-

目送了Ilsa离开，Ethan一回头就看见Brandt坐在Luther和Benji中间，神情淡漠。直到他们登上Hunley的飞机，Brandt都一脸游离，心事重重，没跟他说过一句话。

Ethan和Luther，Benji坐在飞机后面，他能看见Brandt落座在了前排，在Hunley身边，离他远远的，被衣冠楚楚的秘书和助理围着，在侧身和Hunley低声讨论什么。

他能猜到他们在说什么，作为被讨论对象他心知肚明。只是他们的距离未免也太近了，Ethan皱起了眉。而且Brandt也不对，他怎么能穿着皮夹克就自如地混在了一群迟钝的文员中，轻易地与自己拉开距离。

Ethan调整了下姿势，不动声色地观察着他们的交谈，渐渐地开始沉迷于Brandt说“Hunt”这个单词时的口型，那饱满的嘴唇，让他很想吻上去，咬上去。当然了，他会读唇语，更会在其中找到乐趣。

他们现在间隔的这个距离给他的偷窥带来了一丝隐秘的快感，不过看到Brandt反反复复提起“Hunt”，他在满足中又散漫地想，自己还是更喜欢Brandt叫出“Ethan”的时候，无论是他的嘴型，还是他的声音，都更加吸引人。

但Ethan只会允许他说这一个单词，然后就吻住他，狠狠咬上他的嘴唇，让剩下的裹着一层官腔的话都烂在他的肚子里。

终于，Brandt若有若无地瞥来一眼，在触到他的视线时，突然像被烫到了一样，迅速收回了目光，然后像是无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。Ethan心里有了计划。

回到总部的第七天傍晚，他在Brandt下班的必经之路上拦住了他。Ethan靠在打开的车门上，微笑着友好地打了招呼，“想去喝一杯吗？”

Brandt神色复杂地看着他，沉吟不语，Ethan不慌不忙地补充，“就当作我给你千里迢迢救我的谢礼。”说着他让开身，做出了个邀请的姿势，就像笃定了Brandt不会让他尴尬。

Brandt似乎在心里做了好一番挣扎，他叹了口气，“救命之恩一杯酒就了了吗？”一副认命的样子坐上了副驾。Ethan嘴角勾起，Brandt才后知后觉地想到为什么这个人连邀请都可以做得这么强势，令他无法抗拒。

Ethan显然心情甚好，弯起的嘴角一路都没平复下来，Brandt用余光打量着他，兴许是应付了一天的质询太累，兴许是黄昏的景色太平静，兴许是看到身边这个人安然无恙，Brandt慢慢放松了下来，昏昏沉沉坠入梦中。

等他醒来时，车早已停下了，他身上盖了件不属于自己的外套，Ethan坐在他身边，正出神地望着窗外的月光。Brandt眨眨眼，视野逐渐清晰了起来，他们停在了一户人家的小院子里，天已经完全黑了，四周一片静谧。

Ethan回过头，“你醒了。”不知道是不是因为月光照在了Ethan眼里，他的眼神分外温柔。Brandt怔怔地点了点头，沙哑着声音问，“我们在哪？我睡了多久？”

“我家。”Ethan递来一瓶水，自动忽略了后面那个问题，Brandt给了他一个疑惑的目光，Ethan只是笑，“本来是想请你喝一杯，可你半途就睡着了。”Brandt扬了扬眉，Ethan轻轻笑出声，“我看你太累了，不如试试我做的海鲜意面吧，我知道你没有海鲜过敏症。”

说完他径直下车，登上台阶前去开门，和刚才一样，根本不给Brandt拒绝的机会。他连这都知道？Brandt愣了两秒，才抓起盖在他身上的衣服，关好车门，跟着Ethan进了屋。

屋里的陈设比他预料中的丰富多了，Brandt被安置在了柔软的沙发上，伴着厨房里烹饪的声音，想象着Ethan不出任务时的生活。不知道他发了多久的呆，直到一缕海鲜的香味唤醒了他的活力。

Brandt解开领带，脱掉外套，踱进厨房，Ethan正端出两个盘子，看见他被马甲勾勒出的腰身，双眼一亮。Brandt注意到了Ethan暧昧的眼神，但他没有去想其中含义，累了一整天，他的肠胃都在渴望着食物。

他凑到Ethan身边，口中赞叹着“好香”，Ethan闻言叉起了一块鱿鱼，无比自然地送到了他嘴边，“尝尝？”

这样是不是太亲密了，Brandt觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍。他强作镇定地伸手接过了叉子，在Ethan期待的目光中吞下了鱿鱼。“合你口味吗？”Brandt舔舔嘴唇，点头的幅度和频率给了Ethan充分的肯定。

最终他和Ethan坐在了料理台旁边，就着普普通通的红酒，一边吃着晚餐，一边吐槽IMF。Brandt最近忙于IMF重启，经过了无数轮质询，开了无数场不说人话的会议，操心事一大堆，在Ethan面前他也没有太多顾忌，几杯酒下肚后，就完全展示了他的话痨本色，大多时候都是他在说，Ethan在听。

“我今天一直对着委员会说，‘没有部长的允许，我既不能承认也不能否认行动中的任何细节。’我下次干脆带个复读机去好了。你是没看见委员会的表情，Ethan，都是你的错。”

Ethan含笑着附和，“没错，都怪我。”Brandt放下手中刀叉，忿忿不平，“明明每次搞事的都是你，可为什么被刁难的人总是我。”

“原来你才是我的保护伞，我得多做点好吃的贿赂你了。”Ethan调侃着，开始收拾盘子，“明晚怎么样，我还会做馅饼。”他试探地问道。而Brandt忽然按住了他的手，手背传来的高温让Ethan一颤，他抬起头，Brandt望着他，神色无比认真。

“Ethan，你不能每次都这样拿自己去冒险，然后轻描淡写地一句带过。这也许对Benji管用，但对我不管用。我能帮你一次两次，可行走在黑暗之中，还有太多地方是我的权限和能力所不能及的。”

Ethan一愣，Brandt放开了他的手，低声说，“今天委员会还问我Hunt特工是否和MI6的人有联系，若非有保密条例，我真不知道该怎么回答。”说完他低下头，Ethan看不清他的表情，只觉得这句话中有太多可探究的含义。

Ethan再一次遵循了他的直觉本能，他伸头抬起了Brandt的下巴，望进那双瞪得圆圆的蓝灰色眼睛里，在灯光的映照下，双瞳隐隐泛着水色，满是受惊的无辜，让人忍不住想去安抚。

“我可以明确告诉你，我和Ilsa Faust不存在扳倒辛迪加以外的任何联系。”他一字一顿地说，郑重得像是做出了什么承诺。半晌Brandt回过神来，一巴掌拍掉了他的手，干笑了两声，“你跟我说这个有什么意义。”

他想要起身离开，Ethan急忙一把握住了他的手腕，“那天你看见我和Ilsa告别，你很不高兴，回总部的路上你也一直没理我。”Brandt没有看他，他盯着桌子，哑着声音说：“第一，我没有不高兴。第二，我只是不想在Hunley面前表现得我们很熟，这不利于后续工作的展开。”

Ethan欺近了一步，几乎是贴到了他的面前，“别否认，Brandt，我知道你这六个月为我做了什么，不然辛迪加还在逍遥法外，我也同样知道我们之间有些什么，你不能视而不见。”Brandt别过了视线，依然不肯看他，“你想多了，Ethan，我只是出于我们一起拯救过世界的同事情谊。”

“那你为什么不敢看我？”Ethan猛地把Brandt的手腕拽到两人面前，“你的脉搏可不是这样说的。”Brandt这才注意到，Ethan的手指一直搭在自己的脉搏上，而自己的心跳快得不像话，Ethan微微一笑，语气极尽诱惑，“你为什么还不肯承认你喜欢我，Will？”

这个称呼让Brandt的心跳彻底失控，脑子一片空白，像理亏时还要面对质询一样，他下意识选择了一个熟悉的模式，在拼命挣扎中脱口而出：“没有部长的允许，我既不能承认也不能否认我对你的感情。”

他语气糯糯的，眼神却放空了，好似完全不知道自己在说什么。接着他意识到的下一件事就是Ethan整个人都扑了上来，对着他的嘴唇又亲又咬，同时喃喃着“这就是我为什么只允许你说‘Ethan’的原因”之类他听不懂的话。

唇上的触感和Ethan的热情冲破了Brandt压抑许久的感情。在莫斯科他摆出专业性的疏离，在迪拜他装作因任务而焦虑，在西雅图码头他表演了一出如释重负，在总部他全面伪装成无动于衷，在摩洛哥他强迫自己只需要关心任务进程，而在伦敦目睹了Ethan和Ilsa的牵扯后，他还要装作漠不关心。

所有的一切交织成繁复的引线，他把被Ethan勾起的每一点感情都缠绕在了中间，此时Ethan的全面进攻则瞬间点燃了所有引线。Brandt自暴自弃地想，Hunley指控Ethan既是纵火犯又是消防员还是有一定道理的。

他揽住Ethan给了他一个放纵的回吻，而Ethan终于得到了他渴望已久的为所欲为的机会。

-02-

“Brandt，你真的不能回到外勤吗？”Benji可怜巴巴地望着他，好像被人抛弃了的小狗，“你和Ethan配合得那么默契，你的存在让我有安全感。”想着被Lane绑架的经历，Benji还心有余悸。

“如果你能把设备弄得更靠谱些，如果你能在Ethan发疯的时候不火上浇油，相信我，你的安全感会增长一大截。”Brandt不为所动。

Benji继续委屈巴巴地抗议，“我坦白，我很崇拜Ethan，但不是迷信，我知道他能做到的。”Ethan惊讶地挑起了眉，“噢，Ethan你别在意，我说的都是醉话，你最好赶紧忘掉。”Benji满不在乎地挥挥手，“也许Brandt你说得对，我们中的确需要有人站在Ethan的对面。我的意思是我们是同一阵营，可Ethan不能独裁。”

Ethan叹口气，“你确实喝醉了。”

Brandt轻轻笑了起来，“Benji，你们还有Jane和Luther呢。”

被点名的Jane嗤笑了一声，“Brandt，你知道你才是能让Ethan刹车的那个人吧。”她又把目光转向Ethan，看着他似笑非笑，“Ethan有种奇特的能力，他让我们俯首称臣。”她对着Ethan举了举杯。Ethan无奈地一颔首。

“我？你太高看我了。”Brandt摇摇头，“正如你所说，Ethan总是让我们俯首称臣，到最后我也不得不跟着他一路狂奔。”他对上了Ethan深沉的眼神，那是一股要将他卷进去的暗流。

Brandt别开眼，晃着自己手里要见底了的残酒，“Ethan的对面根本容不下人，我还是老老实实待在大后方好了。”

“那是因为Ethan知道他在做什么。”Luther一如既往和Brandt唱起了反调。

Brandt又摇了摇头，“你的这种想法太危险了。”

Luther不满地眯了眯眼，“这是信任。”

“是盲目信任。”Brandt一口干掉了酒，毫不退让。

“你看，这就是我们需要你的原因！”Benji忙不迭抢走了Luther说话的机会。Jane跟着点点头。

Brandt依然是笑，“不，你们不需要，我阻止不了Ethan。”这回他的笑容有些伤感。

被强行忽略已久的Ethan终于听不下去了，“嘿！作为当事人，我能说两句话吗？”

三双眼睛盯住了他，不包括Brandt，他正专注于自己的空杯子。

“像Luther说的那样，我知道自己在做什么。”他露出了一点笑意，正是他擅长的让人不自觉就托付信任的那种笑意，整个人好像都在发光。三人不自觉地点了点头。

Ethan继而转头注视着Brandt，“而且我没有容不下人，Brandt。我承认我有时候过于冒险，是需要有人给我泼点冷水，可我不是没有计划，我只是有太多……经验。”他顿了顿，又放软了语气，“你做过外勤特工，直觉对我们有多重要，我想你能理解。”

Brandt不用抬头看都知道Ethan是如何笑着，如何施展自己惑人的魅力的，他就是这样被Ethan骗进了家，骗上了床，还骗走了心。他张了张嘴，却觉得喉咙干哑，说不出一句话。你看，就是这样，我根本无法拒绝，无法反对。他在心里自嘲着。

“作为领队，让Benji涉险是我的错，”他对上了Benji的目光，Benji看起来想说什么，但Ethan一个眼神制止了他，“我会吸取此次教训，绝不会再让我的队员陷入这种危境，这是我的保证。”Ethan看看Jane，又看看Luther。

气氛一时凝重，过了半晌Benji支支吾吾开口了，“那个，Ethan，我说Brandt让我有安全感不是在怪你，真的，真的我不怪你，是我身手太弱了，我只想着要拦住Ilsa，忘了观察周围的环境……”

Ethan点点头，“无论如何，出现这种重大失误依然是我的责任，至于你的体能，”他勾起一抹坏笑，“我和Jane会帮你训练。”他和Jane心照不宣地对视了一眼，Benji一声哀嚎。

“那你自己呢？”Brandt静静地问，他抬起头来，眼中流淌的情绪Ethan看不分明，“你要如何保证你自己的安全？”

Ethan心中一阵隐痛，他想说我不能，话到嘴边，却踌躇着变成了：“我尽量。”他的神情格外认真，Brandt盯着他看了好一阵，点点头，又垂下了目光。

这番对话和情景让Luther想起了在伦敦Ethan独自去救Benji前他和Brandt的互动，这微妙的气氛让Luther觉得自己好像误入了什么不为人知的现场，甚至是有些……过于私密了。

一时间五人各怀心思。

“那个我说，Brandt你真的不能加入我们了吗？”Benji对这件事可执着得紧。

“做参谋更适合我，在总部帮你们搞定各种难缠的文件，还有Hunley什么的。”Brandt笑了起来，脸和眼睛都圆圆的，显出一派无辜又仗义的气质。Luther隐约觉得他的含义是“做参谋更方便给Ethan收拾烂摊子”，Luther晃晃头，希望是自己想多了。

“再说了，你们四个一组刚好合适。”Brandt用手指了指他们四个。Ethan对他露出了一个大大的笑容。

到喝完酒各回各家时，Benji和Jane同路，一并先离开了。趁着Brandt去卫生间的空隙，Luther瞅着Ethan，“你好像从一开始就知道Brandt不会回到外勤。”

Ethan只是笑了笑，“他太固执了。”

“你们难道还没解决你们的问题？”

Ethan愣了愣才明白Luther在说Julia的“死”，他摸了摸下巴，“解决了，只是现在又有了点新的问题。”

Luther不想去猜到底是什么复杂的问题，他的直觉告诉他不能再问了，于是他拍了拍Ethan的肩膀，语重心长，“那祝你好运。”

是夜，Ethan把Brandt扑倒在床上，“为什么不能公开我们的关系？我想Luther，Benji，Jane都值得知道。”他一边问一边扯开Brandt的衬衣。

“现在不行，IMF才刚重启，你们都还在被调查阶段，至少要等到局势稳定下来，等我搞定Hunley再说。这个时候我们俩走得太近了可不好。”Brandt懒懒地趴在床上，任凭Ethan的手在他身上肆意游走。

“可是我们已经很近了！”Ethan几乎是在他耳边吼出了这句话。

Brandt翻过身，圈住他的颈子给了他一个绵长的吻。

“Will……”Ethan把头埋在他的颈窝，喃喃着，“我很希望你站在我身边，可我知道你为什么想留在总部。很抱歉我不能给你安全感……”

Brandt捧起他的脸，拂开他又长长了的发梢，认真地看着他，“Ethan，我一直都相信你，一直，但我需要考虑到各种可能性。我知道我不能改变你，但我可以做你的后盾，我不会让以前发生在你身上的事再重演。”

Ethan当然知道他指的是什么，那些事已经成为了他多年来固定的噩梦，或许细节上有所不同，但无疑都是死亡与背叛。他不禁搂紧了Brandt，“Will，我时常觉得我亏欠你太多……”Ethan闷闷地说。

“并没有，是你带给了我希望，或者说一种信念。你不知道，你有种……”Brandt停了下来，似乎在搜寻着措辞，最终他在Ethan嘴角印上一吻，笑得温和，“能够照亮别人人生的魅力。”

“你对我也很特别，你很谨小慎微，我时常不赞同你，可你的唠叨和愤怒总能让我在事后反思，你就像我的理智。”Ethan总结道，“我时常依靠直觉指点方向，但理智永远潜藏在心里纠正我的错误。”他放任自己沉溺在Brandt的气息里，心里是一片安宁。

-03-

Ethan完全没有想到去交个报告会发展成这样。虽然他们也确实太久没见了。

文件散落了一地，他带着卧底三个月的风尘，躺在宽大的办公桌上，除了解开的皮带扣和拉开的裤链，衣着完好，一丝不苟。而Brandt全身赤裸，身上只松松垮垮地挂着一件大敞开的白衬衣，脚上套着黑色的袜子，结实的双腿分开夹住他的腰，膝盖抵在冰冷的桌子上磕得通红，放荡地骑着他，一起一伏。

丰满的臀部碾磨在胯上带来的甜蜜折磨，压得他几乎立马缴械投降，他抽出了一直搁在自己头下被迫无所事事的双手，小心扶住了Brandt摆动的腰肢，而Brandt发话了，“我没允许你动。”声音嘶哑又严厉，下唇被自己的牙齿磨得红肿饱满，似乎在等着他去咬上一口，他微微抬起身。但Brandt的手强硬地按在他胸膛上，阻止了他。

可望不可即，他咽下一声呻吟，轻轻抚起了Brandt的腰线，指尖的触感紧致，柔韧。汗水顺着肌肉的轮廓慢慢滑落在他手上，滚烫，炙热。他用目光代替了双手游走在Brandt身上，去轻抚那一层光泽，同时感觉到Brandt更加用力地包裹紧了他，热切地扣牢了他，头微微后仰暴露出诱人的喉结，长长的睫毛颤动着，双眼半搭看不分明，配合着口中发出细碎呜咽，全身皮肤都泛起了一层薄红。他不禁握住Brandt的腰，深吸了一口气，这具身体简直熟透了，似乎还散发着水果成熟的香气，引诱他一寸一寸地舔过去。

是放任Brandt继续施展权威，像他在工作中穿着严严实实的禁欲三件套发号施令一样，做到精疲力尽，还是直接翻身压倒他，剥开他最后一点羞耻，就在这张办公桌上，用品尝一颗成熟的葡萄的细致把他吃得干干净净一点不剩，Ethan取舍着。他收到了一记晕染着情欲的警告目光。

而仅仅一个小时后，Ethan就正正经经地坐在这张办公桌旁边，看着Brandt再次把自己包裹在严严实实的三件套下，带着两个新来的文员用他的报告做起了分析示例，一边不忘对他的行动细节提出各种尖锐的批评，刚才没有发泄完的怒意延续到了现在，让Ethan觉得此时的Brandt似乎有点性感过头了。

尽管除了声音比起平时略沙哑了些，眉宇间多了一点点疲惫，Brandt看不出任何异常，但Ethan脑子里的画面依旧挥散不去，手上残余的温度还在提醒着他这场从未有过的火辣意外，他不禁开始期待今晚了。

也许是刚被满足了的惬意，也是已经习惯了Brandt的方式，Ethan相当配合地表现出了被训的样子，同时在心里记住了报告里那些让Brandt心情不爽的点。Ethan甚至受到了两位新人的瞩目，他回以大方一笑。倘若他们知道这张办公桌上刚才发生了什么，恐怕从此再也无法直视他。或者是Brandt。

Ethan暗暗一笑，把满足与更深层的欲望都深埋在心里，维持着表面的假象。等到他离开，参谋部已经传开了Ethan Hunt刚被首席参谋针对了一番的小道消息。文员纷纷表示理解，毕竟Hunt特工的报告总能让人火冒三丈。

-04-

Ethan坐在Hunley对面，隔着一张办公桌，听Hunley如何用官僚语言发泄他的不满，从行动计划到经费报告，一条一条细数来，有理有据，Ethan在某一个瞬间甚至都开始反思自己是不是做得太过了。首席参谋就坐在办公桌侧面，时不时给Hunley递上一份文件，作为补充说明。

Ethan毫不怀疑这里的每一分不满，也都代表着首席参谋的意思，毕竟所有文件都经过了他的手，由他整合上达。只是他冷淡的表情，飘忽的眼神透露出了他的心不在焉，与自己一样，他对Hunley的陈词滥调已经能做到充耳不闻了。Ethan想知道他在想什么。

Ethan微微侧了侧身，分出一隙余光游走在首席参谋身上，一丝不苟的三件套，头发打理得无比顺滑，看起来随时都可以参加一场跨部门的高层会议，在一群文员和老头子中间游刃有余。他就像一个精密的仪器，在这个庞大的官僚系统中准时准点地运转，不带感情，恰到好处。

只有Ethan知道，在首席参谋那身无人能窥的三件套下面，在首席参谋那令人心动令人觊觎的颈动脉，胸膛，臀部，还有大腿根内侧，都留着新鲜的牙印。Ethan想起Brandt高潮时弓起的背脊，失焦的双眼，整个人都缠了上来，然后在他的肩上狠狠地咬了一口。

Ethan叹了口气，不自觉抬手想去摸一摸自己肩上的印记。首席参谋斜飞来警告的一眼，Hunley顿了顿，停下了他的长篇大论，Ethan放下手，露出了一个无辜的笑容。Hunley敲了敲桌子，提醒Ethan他报告中事态的严重，Ethan佯作认真，而思绪又飘去了首席参谋警告的那一眼。

就是这样，他就喜欢Brandt状似不在意实则随时关注着他的样子，喜欢他各种不容反驳不容挑衅不容侵犯的警告，这让他愈发想要把Brandt逼到墙角，逼到缴械投降。在遇到Brandt之前，Ethan从不知道自己对人会有这么激烈的侵略性，这么强烈的征服愿望。

等到Hunley终于结束了他漫长的演讲之后，Ethan带着完美无缺的笑容，退出了办公室。他在门口转角处停留了几分钟，看见Brandt走了出来，他悄悄地跟在后面。Brandt径直拐进了洗手间，他毫不犹豫尾随而去，刚进门就被暴力地扯住了衣领直接拖进小隔间，然后得到了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

Ethan抱住他的腰，伏在他耳边低声说，“你不知道我刚才都想了些什么。”Brandt轻笑，“别以为我不知道你一直在看我。”

Ethan反问道，“那么这是个安慰？”Brandt又拿出了那种不轻不重的警告眼神，“只是想告诉你，分清楚场合。”

Ethan丝毫不恼，笑嘻嘻地问，“反正都在这里了，我真的不能吻你吗？”Brandt用手指抵在他胸膛，与他拉出一段距离，“我马上还要去开会，我可不想看起来是刚偷了情的样子。”

Ethan抗议道，“我想的没那么下流。”Brandt瞪了他一眼，“你真的得改改咬人嘴唇的毛病了。”

所以咬在别的地方是可以的，Ethan心想。翠绿的眸子对上蓝灰色的眼睛，这回Ethan轻易地看穿了Brandt的意思，心情顿时又愉快了起来。咬在别的地方还是被允许被鼓励的。

Brandt离开的很长一段时间里，Ethan都在原地思考到底是谁征服了谁。

-05-

Sloan可能是Ethan应付过的高层里最难搞定的一位，她对Ethan的魅力完全免疫。就算她会大张旗鼓带着印度军队亲自去给Ethan善后，但那也不能说明什么。

现在她就坐在圆桌一边，摆出了一个极具压迫性的姿势，任凭Ethan发挥他动听的话和所谓直觉的逻辑，任凭Benji添油加醋任务的风险与艰难，任凭Luther质疑她的权限，她都不为所动。

Ethan的不祥预感终于成真。他回顾了这次任务中的种种转折，后知后觉意识到，Ilsa的麻烦大了，而且他们这次可能也很难脱身。

他并非对内部官僚系统缺乏警觉性，在他漫长的职业生涯里，被诬陷为内奸也不止一两次了，只是长期的平稳让他的雷达有些懈怠了。这是从什么开始的呢，他脑子里闪过了Brandt的脸，他们还真是很久没见面了。

此时，会议室的门骤然打开，脚步声响起，那个让他日思夜想的人领着一群参谋部的文员鱼贯而入，分坐在大圆桌旁。Ethan一瞬间感觉自己的心跳都雀跃了起来。而Brandt没有看向任何人，他径直坐在了Sloan对面，神色冷淡。

他带来的文员都抱着厚厚的一摞文件，压在圆桌上像一块块沉重的砝码。他们悄无声息地坐定，然后齐齐看向Brandt。

会议室里鸦雀无声。

Sloan坐直身体，看定了Brandt。

这是一场谈判，Ethan默默收回了自己恨不得黏在Brandt身上的目光。

“Sloan局长。”Brandt先微笑着开了口。

“Brandt先生。”Sloan点点头。

Brandt笑了笑，“我想Sloan局长一定也很忙，我就开门见山了。Hunt特工，Dunn特工，Stickell特工隶属于IMF，CIA无权插手。”

Sloan面无表情，“事关叛逃的MI6特工Ilsa Faust，CIA就不得不问个清楚了。我有证据表明Hunt特工与Faust有染。”

Benji瞪大了眼睛就要说话，Luther和Ethan同时按住了他的肩膀。Benji侧过头看着Ethan，Ethan仿佛戴上了一层面具，完全看不出有什么表情，就好像被指控的人不是他一样。Benji又无助地看向坐在另一端的Brandt。

Brandt依然看也没看他们，只是示意他身旁的一位文员将手中档案递出，不疾不徐地说道：“这是MI6对Faust行为的说明，足以证明Faust与Hunt特工并无不当联系。”

Sloan拿到档案只草草看了几眼，便搁在了一旁，显然早已知情，此刻只是做做样子。“事涉国家安全，不得不谨慎。我想Brandt先生也明白吧。”

“与CIA的合作让我对Sloan局长的谨慎有所耳闻。”

Sloan惋惜地叹着，“Hunley如果也能这样想就好了。”她若有所无地瞥了Ethan一眼。Ethan在桌面下握紧了拳头。

“可惜Walker没有给他继续为国服务的机会。”Brandt冷冷地回道。

双方有一阵子都没说话。气氛压抑得让人想逃离。

Sloan扫了眼桌子上堆积的文件，在心里衡量了一番，又将话题转回了Ilsa，她拿起那份档案，随意地翻了翻，“Faust真是个美人。”她看了Ethan一眼，赞叹道，“和她合作一定很愉快吧。”

“训练有素，高度专业，为扳倒辛迪加出了不少力。”Ethan没有理会她话中的暗示。

Sloan了然地点点头，“你怀疑过她接近你是有目的的吗？”

“Sloan局长，这是审讯吗？”Brandt骤然抬头，目光如电。

Sloan露出一丝自得的笑意，伸出右手，她身边的助理立刻递上来一份文件袋，看形状似乎是一叠照片，“当然不是，我只是担心。像你我这样的人，无时无刻不在为国家安全担心。可根据我掌握的信息来看，Hunt特工已经相当接近国家机密了。”

Brandt脸色一沉，他挥了挥手，他身边的文员纷纷起身，依次退出了会议室。Sloan在她的助理耳边低声说了句什么，助理看了他一眼，也随着文员离开，细心地为他们合上了门。

会议室里只剩下Sloan，Brandt，Ethan，Benji，Luther。

Brandt紧绷着脸，Ethan隐隐知道发生了什么，在脑子里飞快地计算着各种可能性，Luther看不出太多表情，而Benji呆呆的好像还在想他们只是和Ilsa合作了，怎么就把自己搞进了这么一个完全看不懂的局面。

Sloan将文件袋推给Brandt，众人齐齐看着那个文件袋，它滑过大半个桌子的那一秒简直漫长地令人难以忍受。Brandt流畅地伸手接住，他看了Sloan一眼，这才慢慢地打开。

如他所料，果然是一叠照片。

入眼第一张，便是他和Ethan拥吻在他家窗台上的情景，缠绵地仿佛这辈子都分不开。那天的天气分外美好，现在想来他都能感受到阳光照在身上的暖意，而反映在照片里，阳光则清晰地勾勒出了他和Ethan的身影。

Brandt从未有过以第三方视角来看自己和Ethan的这段关系，此刻心里居然涌起了些不合时宜的感动。他知道Sloan正在注视着他的反应，他闭了闭眼，努力压下那些沸腾着想要迸发的情绪，强迫自己忽略照片内容，将注意力集中到照片本身上，去分析偷摄人当时可能藏在哪些地方。

他又认真看了几眼，确定了拍照的时间，手法，所用工具，甚至推算了一下偷摄人从事这一行的经历，不动声色地记下了几个要点。

他大概翻了翻后面的照片，都是他和Ethan在一起的日常。在没有任务的时候，在平淡无奇的日子里，他们像一对普通的情侣做着普通的事情。谢天谢地没有床照，他和Ethan的性生活可太不适合拿出来供人参观了。

他抬起头，Ethan投来的询问的关切目光令他无法忽视。他对着Ethan点点头，Ethan先是惊愕，随后生出怒意，转头看向Sloan，目光凌厉，“你想要什么？”他身旁的Benji为这突然爆发的气势吓了一跳。

Sloan微微一笑，合起双手，在Ethan和Brandt之间来回打量，“你们果然默契。我之前还以为Hunt特工的报告里的戏剧性是他热爱嘲弄的个人特色。”她顿了顿，话语一转，目光犀利了起来，“我想知道你们到哪一步了，需要一起报税吗？”

“什么？！”这回Luther没有按住Benji，他整个人都跳了起来，一脸的不可思议。Luther扯了扯Benji的手臂，又心累地抹了一把脸。他看起来想给Ethan一拳。

Sloan丢给了Benji和Luther一个戏谑的眼神，然后对着Ethan说：“看来你们的保密工作做得很好嘛，连固定队友都不知道。”赤裸裸的讽刺。

Benji清醒了过来，赶紧坐下，茫然无措地看了Ethan一眼。而Ethan浑身都散发着一种他从未见过的冷硬气势。

Brandt将照片收好放回了文件袋，搁在面前桌子上，双手压在上面，冷静地开口道：“我们没有违反任何一条规定。Ethan Hunt作为外勤特工，每年都有背景调查，忠诚度测试，他的档案我想你肯定也看过了。”

Sloan点点头，目光锁定了他，“但你不一样。你身居IMF高位，你甚至可以决定部长看到什么，而Hunt是你下属的外勤特工之一。”她敲了敲自己面前的一份文件，“有时候你甚至还是Hunt特工的联络人，是Hunt小队的行动指挥官。”

Brandt心里叹了口气，原来拿Faust找Ethan的茬只是个幌子，Sloan是冲着他来的。Brandt权衡了下自己手中掌握的筹码，庆幸自己及时拿到了Walker的资料，他偏了偏头，“你怀疑我谋私？”不知为何这个动作由他做出来显得分外无辜。

Sloan收敛起笑意，“我对你的个人隐私并无兴趣，只是一点小小的提醒。Hunt无论放在哪里，都太显眼了。”她意有所指地看了Ethan一眼。

Brandt忽然想起最近关于空缺的IMF部长一职悬而未决的传闻，CIA内部的清洗，还有委员会传讯自己时透露的风声，恍然大悟。这不是谈判，这只是一次试探，对自己，对Ethan。

“我明白了。”Brandt慢慢地说，斟酌着自己的措辞，“但Hunt再怎么不守规矩，也始终忠于国家，他有固定的队友，固定的活动路径，而非一个放任的独行者，不知何时就偏离了轨道，像Walker那样，不是吗？”

Sloan想说什么，但Brandt没有给她开口的机会，“诚如你所见，我没有军方背景，首席参谋就是我在这个领域能做到的极限，我可以一直当一个参谋，在我的职位上保守所有隐私。”他在“隐私”二字上加重了音。

Sloan现在能充分确信他手里的确有一份Walker的资料了，但他不会轻易拱手相让，更不会让她知道他到底掌握了多少内幕。以她对Brandt的了解，他不是Hunt那种会一次性托出底牌的赌徒。但既然他已经开口表明了立场，自己也得到了想要的结果，那么……

Brandt平视着她，等着她的回应。Sloan缓缓地点了点头，协议达成。

Brandt笑了，站起身来，不卑不亢，“那人我就带走了。局长，回见。”

-06-

Brandt手里拿着装着他和Ethan照片的文件袋走在前面，依然冷静自持得像什么事都没发生过。Ethan落后了半步，看着他的侧面，心里五味杂陈。

刚才Brandt和Sloan的话他明白了个大概，在追捕Solomon Lane的时候，还是他最先联系Brandt，让他查了Walker。而当时他得到Brandt的回复是，不要相信总部的任何人。

现在看来，Walker和Sloan关系匪浅。他不知道Brandt接下来会面对什么，他们两个会面对什么。他暗暗下定决心，无论如何，他都会想出办法竭尽全力保护Brandt。

Benji和Luther并肩走在后面，Luther一言不发，而Benji不时地瞄着Brandt和Ethan的背影，惴惴不安。

在等电梯的时候，Benji挠了挠头，终于忍不住问道：“你们俩，什么时候……？”他看看Brandt，又望着Ethan，目光灼灼。Luther站在他身边，也抱起了手臂盯着他们二人。

Brandt和Ethan对视一眼，都从对方眼中看到了无奈，Brandt抿起嘴唇，不置一词。

Ethan只得转过身面对Benji都要实体化了的怨念式好奇，以他最诚挚的语气说，“我发誓，我们并不想以这样的方式让你们知道。”

Luther终于说出了自Brandt来了后的第一句话，“所以你们两个的确计划了要告诉我们。”Ethan点头，配上他一贯的笑容，“只是时机未到。”Luther想了想Brandt的身份，表示勉强接受，“好吧，多久了？”

“八个月。”看见Benji一脸的难以置信，Ethan又急忙追加了一句，“我三个月在卧底，三个月在执行任务，半个月耗在总部接受调查。”

Brnji依然不买账，Luther冷不防槽了一句，“是和我们一起执行任务。”他特意强调了“我们一起”。Benji努力点头附和，又补充道：“而且有两次任务还是Brandt指挥的。”

Ethan来不及说话，Luther忽然又想起了什么，“IMF重建我们一起喝酒的那天晚上，你们就已经在一起了。”他语气笃定。Benji闻言几乎要嚷嚷了出来，“所以你才没劝Brandt回外勤吗？亏我那天晚上那么真情实意……”

Ethan自觉理亏，他用手肘碰了碰一直没说话的Brandt，“别让我一个人面对啊。”Brandt看了看几个路过的后勤部人员，板着脸说，“注意场合。”

Ethan正了正形，Benji看着那几个人走远才清了清嗓子，“算啦，什么时候告诉我们都是你们的自由，我也理解Brandt不容易，我只是觉得我们都这么出生入死这么多次了……”他听起来有点忧郁，但沉吟了不到两秒，他语气又活泼了起来，压低音量问道：“最后一个问题，Jane知道吗？”

Ethan摇摇头，“现在除了Sloan，只有你们两个。”

Benji拍了拍手，一脸满足，“那我心里就平衡了。”他脸上浮起一个笑容，好像想到了什么有趣的事，“诶，我说，你们俩是什么时候弯的啊？”

Brandt沮丧地咕哝了一声，干脆把文件袋拍在了自己脸上，一副自暴自弃的样子。Ethan没在意Benji的调侃和他亮晶晶的好奇双眼，他只顾着看把自己藏在文件袋后面的Brandt，让自己忍住了不要笑出声。

Luther觉得自己好像又看见了当年和Julia热恋时的混小子，他不确定Ethan这次是不是得到了最适合自己的那个人，他想他是不是应该哪天和Ethan谈谈。

电梯一到，Brandt率先走了进去，Ethan依然站在他身后半步。电梯缓缓下行，明亮的墙壁照出了Ethan无论如何也藏不住的炫目笑容，纯粹得就好像他是得到了糖果的小孩子。Brandt忽然为自己一直在人前冷落他感到愧疚。

他们的关系Sloan已经知道了，估计对其他人而言很快就不再是秘密，类似于今天的事也许还会再发生，他得在形式变得不利前行动。也许他可以换一种方式保护Ethan，换一种光明正大的方式。

电梯停在了参谋部那一层，Brandt深吸了一口气，淡然地和Ethan，Benji，Luther道别，然后踏出了电梯，一如往常。

Ethan凝视着他转身，在已得知他们关系的Benji和Luther面前，他依然没有得到一句特别的话。电梯门在他面前缓缓合拢，Ethan心情一瞬间变得有些复杂，他低下头，在想着自己为何如此患得患失。

就在电梯门只差一点就完全合拢时，电梯门被拦住了，卡在中间的正是那摞要命的照片。电梯门一顿，倏地打开。Ethan抬起头，Brandt正站在他面前，冲他温柔地笑着，“你觉得Sloan的提议怎么样，一起报税？”

Ethan的表情再次难以自制地明亮了起来，在他回过神来之前，就已经遵循本能许下了一生的承诺，“好啊。”

从此，Brandt还是他的爱人，是他的心之所在。

-END-


End file.
